


Let them know

by Laura_Sinele



Series: Fictober 2019 drabbles [27]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Jealous Steve, Jealousy, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Sulking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Sinele/pseuds/Laura_Sinele
Summary: Steve is bothered by Billy's flirting with all the girls that approach him. Billy tells him he should do the same if he doesn't want people to know about them.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Fictober 2019 drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149
Collections: Fictober19





	Let them know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fictober19 prompt 30: "I'm with you, you know that"

“Hey”, said Billy. “Hey, the fuck is wrong with you? You been mopping all day long”.

“Nothing, leave me alone”.

“Kay. Fine. I’ll leave you alone in this dumpster in the middle of the fucking night and head home. That good?”, he replied as he slid down the windshield, threw away the empty beer cans, and opened the driver’s door of his car.

Steve rolled his eyes and jumped off the car.

“You don’t have to be a dick about it”, he said as he got on the passenger seat.

The engine whined and roared, and Billy drove off the scrap metal field to the road that led down to Hawkins.

“Then tell me. Tell me the fuck is wrong. Do I have to punch someone? Something? Just don’t make punch Hopper or one of the kids”. 

Steve scoffed a laugh, shook his head and turned to look through the window, arms crossed over his chest. Billy put his foot on the gas and accelerated gradually. 

“Let’s try this. The more you keep sulking and not telling why, the more speed we’ll take. It’s night and this road is so winding… oh, my, I hope there was a completely sober person at the wheel right now…”

“Okay, okay, slow down you psycho dumbass don’t get us killed!”

“You gonna tell me what’s wrong?”

“Yes!!!”

“Alright”, said Billy, gently stepping off the pedal.

Steve huffed and raked his fingers through his hair. He took a deep breath in, then out.

“Okay, I didn’t want to tell you because it’s stupid, and we are going to fight, and it doesn’t matter that much. It’s just that… Look, I’m the first in line when it comes to appreciate the fact that you are the hottest thing in Hawkins”.

“Wow, thanks babe”, said Billy with a genuinely pleased smile.

“Shut up. The thing is. I mean, they swarm around you! And you don’t even, I don’t know, tell them off. All this girls, even first years, keep coming to you at the diner, in the streets, at the arcade, and-and-and you let them! You flirt back! I mean, how am I supposed to know you don’t, you know…”. Billy made a face.

“No, I don’t know”

“You do know! I mean, how do I know you’re not fooling around?”

“Oh my god, Steve, I’m a fucking faggot! I am very, very gay! I love dick, specially yours in case you didn't notice. What do I have to do with a high-school girl? I should be the paranoid one, you do like chicks”.

“Yeah, well I don’t go around flirting with half the women in town”.

“Well, maybe you should start, then!”

Steve looked at him wide-eyed and Billy knew instantly that Steve thought he was trying to break-up.

“No, no, no, no, babe. I’m with you, you know that. If I’ve ever done anything with a girl in this town is for people to not get any ideas. I meant that you should probably do the same, a bit of harmless flirting around, so people don’t start talking about us”.

Steve breathed deeply and nodded.

“Yeah, you know what? No. Fuck it, you’re with me, I’m with you, so what? Let them know. What are they going to do? Anyway, if shit ever happens we can just leave this shit hole”, he said gesturing forward at the town they were just entering.

Billy looked at him, amazed and amused.

“What’s gotten into you?”, he laughed.

“I’m serious, I don’t give a crap. I love you. I like you and I want you and you turn me on like no one, I’m not leaving you because of what people say. Stop over there, there’s a spot in front of the diner”.

“What, you’re hungry?”, Billy asked as he manoeuvred the car into the parking spot. Steve got off the car without answering. When Billy opened his door Steve was there. He grabbed Billy’s jacket lapels, dragged him out and up and shoved him against the car. Before Billy could even ask once more what had gotten into him, Steve was all over him, devouring his mouth, sucking at his jaw and his neck. 

“Yeah”, replied Steve belatedly, “kind of hungry”.

Billy scoffed a laugh and went for a much more calmer kiss, cradling Steve’s face in his hands. He didn’t need to look to know all the patrons in the diner were peeping through the windows.

“I didn’t agree to out us to the whole town, you psycho dumbass”, he said smiling and quoting Steve. 

Steve face fell and he instantly panicked.

“Oh, shit! Oh, shit, Billy! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I got carried away and you were smiling… I don’t know what I was thinking! Oh, God, I’m so sorry!”

“Shush you”, said Billy catching Steve’s bottom lip under his thumb. “It was kinda hot. Next time talk things first, tho. And there’s no need to call me God”.

They smiled and kissed tenderly, leaning into each other, hands roaming everywhere. Until they heard a police car siren whoop once. They looked to the road and met Hopper’s tired, unimpressed stare.

“Move this elsewhere, would ya, kids? If you were Tommy H and Carol I’d already arrested you for public indecent behaviour”. 

“Okay, chief”, they both replied awkwardly, with husky voices. Caught red-handed by the closest thing to a fatherly figure either of them had.

“You guys are so goddamn lucky we’ve fought creepy beasts together”, he mumbled as he drove away.


End file.
